Struck by Lightning
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Serena LeClaire liked to think of herself as an ordinary witch. As ordinary as someone with a veela for a mother, older brothers that could give her prankster best friends a run for their money, and a sister who was in love with her own reflection could be. Who is keeping tabs? She did not expect a surprising encounter with Harry Potter to turn everything she knew upside down...
1. Present

Struck by Lightning

By

Luna Priestess

**Prologue Part 1: Present  
**

"Come to play, blood traitor? I would have thought you had fled along with your ginger friend and that Weasley, girly."

Serena shivered at Greyback's words, his rasping bark of a voice sending tremors down her spine. Of all the Death Eaters to get cornered by, Fenrir Greyback was one of the worst. His ruthlessness with his victims and savagery in condemning children to lycanthropy scared her to the bone. As her emerald eyes met his bloodshot blues, fear for her younger brother Damon gripped her with the evil she saw in them.

"I won't bite girly. How about telling me which one of Edmund's traitor children I'm talking to? Ella perhaps or maybe Sere?" His lips curled up into a snarl, his eyes focusing on the tattered clothing the blonde LeClaire girl was wearing. The torn left sleeve of her jacket was stained at the shoulder with blood, hanging in shredded rags down the rest of the arm. The collar of her shirt was encrusted with it, exposing her unblemished neck to his sight.

His penetrating and almost lustful gaze made Serena's skin crawl. Her hand unconsciously reached up to adjust her collar, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of what this monster could do to her. She winced at the movement, realizing how numb her arm must have gone with all the adrenaline running through her veins. The shoulder wound from the earlier attack was starting to throb, waking her to the snail's pace of its healing. Serena shook her head at these thoughts, adjusting her tired body back into a fighter's stance.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. Fenrir had managed to corner her against one of Hogwarts spell scorched walls, her heel hitting the stone as she adjusted her stance. _Shit…what should I do?_ She fought not to let her panic show, a scream rising within her with each passing second, knowing she was wandless and perfect prey.

Fenrir chuckled at his prey's panicked eyes, knowing he had the little blood traitor where he wanted her. It mattered not which LeClaire daughter she was. The Dark Lord would praise him for getting rid of either child, since both had become a nuisance in the last year.

Serena watched Greyback slowly advance upon her, knowing there was no way out of this. Her eyes darted to each side, hoping someone would notice her absence from battle. Her wand laid a ways away, left where it had fallen when Greyback rushed her the first time. If she had not been so focused on searching for Harry, she might have seen him before he had tackled her. Such feelings were useless to her now, realizing she had to find a way to stall him if she wanted any hope of seeing Harry again.

_Harry…_Tears stung at the corner of her eyes, knowing that he was out there, just as she was, trying his best to keep the Death Eaters back. _Oh god Harry. What should I do? What would you do?_ A slight smile came to her lips, imagining Harry spouting out snide remarks at the smirking werewolf, refusing to give into his fear and prepared to go down with a fight. If only she was that brave, possessed such fearlessness in battle, which Harry seemed to exhibit no matter what he faced. Serena shook her head at her bitter thoughts, refocusing her attention on Greyback.

In those precious few moments she wasted, Fenrir had closed the gap between them. His smug smirk caused her body to tense, every nerve in her protesting to the added stress on her already tired form. Serena licked her lips, her eyes widening as he moved his hand to grasp a few strands of her hair. _No, please no…_

He used his grasp on her hair to pull her close, bringing his nose to nuzzle her neck. Her scent was heavenly and mouthwatering, making him thirst to sink his teeth in her throat and damage that perfect unblemished skin. His lips curved into a smile at the thought of her screams and struggles as he imagined ripping her throat open and bathing in her blood.

Serena closed her eyes, acknowledging that her reluctance to act out would mean her death. There was so much still left she needed to do. Her death would mean being reunited with her parents, even though she would be letting everyone else down, especially Harry. _Harry… _Sorrow shot through her, bringing a choked sob to her lips at the thought of Harry realizing he was alone once again in this world with her gone.

Emerald snapped open with a speed and ferocity Serena didn't know she still possessed, glaring up into the confidant eyes of Fenrir. His left hand was poised for a strike, his right one gripping her throat and lifting her off the ground. Her hatred for this monster shone in eyes' depths, defying him to the end with her determination not to surrender to death. _Farewell Harry…_

"STUPEFY!"

Green filled her vision, causing her eyes to swim under the assault of magic and bright light. Serena's body hit the ground harshly as Fenrir released her, crushing her injured shoulder upon impact. A scream erupted from her lips at the pain, a sense of daggers digging into her bone with such an intensity that made her want to cry. Oblivion rushed up to meet her, panicked brilliant green meeting her pained emerald before darkness took her.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story and I promise it gets better. I decided to revise a bit due I didn't like the way the story was progressing. I will continue on where it is but decided to change the beginning a bit. Hope you like the revision!


	2. A New Age

Struck by Lightning

By Priestess Luna

**Prologue Part 2: A New Age  
**

_The wait is over. The Dark Lord is gone._

Edmund let the parchment slip from his hand, the shock of such an announcement reverberating throughout his body. He slouched back against the chair, not quite knowing how to react to this news. Relief; joyous laughter escapes his lips as he jumps up and heads over to his wife. Dominique's puzzled expression doesn't deter him as he lifts her up, as if she were as light as air.

She squeals in protest, a curious look coming across her features as she lets her husband twirl her. His face was relaxed for the first time in years, no longer riddled with frown lines and haunted eyes. Dominique was lost at this change in behavior, for just hours before the Ministry had warned her husband of the death threats on their family. As Edmund sets her down, his hands resting on her waist, Dominique decides now is the time to ask. "Eddie, what was that all about?"

Edmund looks down at his wife, not knowing quite how to tell her the fantastic news. They had lived in fear for so long. The very thought of this kind of freedom frightened and exhilarated him at the same time. Dominque, his beautiful mythical wife, had given up everything in order to keep their family safe and not threaten their lives. He owed it to her to say this right.

Ella decided she had enough of watching her parents act like fools and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She must be hungry." Dominique kissed her husband's cheek before tending to her daughter's screams. For a three year old, she had a firm set of lungs. Heading to the refrigerator, she got a full milk cartoon out and grabbed a sippy cup from the dish rack. Filling it with the liquid, she handed the cup to her daughter and watched as Ella gleefully put it to her lips.

Edmund sighed, smiling at the wonderful scene his wife and daughter created in this early morning light. Now all he needed was the two little terrors to awaken and their family would be complete. As if on cue, two golden blonde blurs almost knocked him over as they ran over to his humming wife. Apparently, this morning would be the perfect dawn of a new age.

"He is gone, Dom. The Dark Lord is gone."

Glass shatters, causing the children to turn to stare at their mother. "Mommy? Mother?" The twins look at each other, wondering why mother was pouring milk on the counter with a smile on her face.

"What did you say, Eddie?" Dominque shakes her head trying to process what her husband had just sprung on her. Setting the now empty milk cartoon down, she fully turns towards her husband, wiping her wet hands on her apron. "He is really gone?" The smile she is trying to suppress keeps spreading across her face.

"He is gone, honey. The Dark Lord's reign is no more." He braces himself against the force known as his wife, wrapping his arms around her crying form. They were free. They were finally free.

The Ministry was in disarray. Owls flying everywhere overhead with the joyous news and the wizarding community celebrating by any means possible, shooting stars, snow on a sunny day, wizarding robes in muggle sight. Edmund was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Cornelius Fudge looked at the head of Magical Law Enforcement and smiles knowingly. The sandy blonde haired man was bent over his desk, reports of potential death eaters and Mad Eye's captures in front of him. The feather quill scribbling over the parchment since Edmund LeClaire was determined to get some work done on this festive day.

"Edmund, go home to your wife and kids. You don't need to be here today. We don't need you to be driven mad by these" Fudge pauses looking for the right word. "events." He smiles knowingly, wishing to be with his own wife, Dolores, at the moment.

Edmund looks up at his superior, giving a nod of his head while gathering his parchments and quills in his brown leather briefcase. He needed no further encouragement to leave his hectic office. Taking one last look at his desk littered with reports, Edmund brushes past Fudge with a smile and a silent "Thank you."

Dominque kissed her sons foreheads, smiling fondly at her little monsters that had spent the entire day at home. Although the entire day was a festive occasion, their lessons could not be held off. The importance of control needed to be learned and practiced continuously in order to prepare them for their time at Hogwarts in the future. She would not be the reason for her children to be outcasted by the wizarding community

"Goodnight Philander. Goodnight Carlisle." She ruffles Carlisle's hair as her husband wraps his arms around her waist. She leans into her love, enjoying the peace his presence brings every time they are together. Letting her head rest against his chest, Dominque sighs in content knowing their life is perfect and she would give anything for this moment to last forever.

Edmund kisses his wife's hair, smiling happily at the thought of what a peaceful future laid ahead of them. "I love you, my veela."

"I love you too, Eddie."

A banging awoke Edmund LeClaire in the night. Sitting up in bed, he touches his wife's cheek to rouse her. Bright blue eyes greet him with a frustrated gaze, a frown marring his wife's beautiful features.

"Eddie?" She licks her lips, slowly awakening to her husband's confused stare. "Wha..What is it?"

Edmund puts his finger to his wife's lips, quieting her protests before they can start. He listens again, straining to hear what had awoken him in the first place. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he slips his slippers onto his feet and slowly stands, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Motioning for Dominique to stay, Edmund apparates to the living room, shaking his head to the dizzying sensation. "I will never do that again…" He mumbles, peering in the direction of the darkened front entry.

A loud banging causes him to jump and stumble into the coffee table, landing on his backside with a loud "umpf!" Rubbing the back of his head and forcing himself into a standing position once again, he walks hesitantly to the front door; wand at the ready.

His hand grips the doorknob as he steadies himself with a deep breath and retches the door open quickly. He jumps back with his wand positioned for spellwork towards an empty doorway. Blinking, he lowers his wand and peers out into the rain that he had not noticed earlier.

He notices a retreating figure in the darkness, too big to be a dog but not tall enough to be a human. Shaking his head, he turns to walk back into the house when he hears a quiet whimper. "Lumos!" He peers out onto the darkened doorstep, his wandlight raised in front of him.

A small creature wrapped in dampened blue blankets shifts around in front of him, as if protesting against the rain and now howling wind. He picks up the small bundle, pushing aside the blankets to reveal a baby girl. He gasps at the raven black curls that fall around her face, wondering what color her eyes might be. It was then he noticed the note attached to the blankets that read simply this:

_Take care of little Serena. I am unable to raise her myself but I know her parents would be proud to have you raise their little starlight._

_R.L._

Edmund looks down at the little baby girl, who could be no older then a year old, knowing he had not the heart to say no. Brushing her raven locks out of her face, he smiles down at now his little Rena and wonders how he was going to tell his wife.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Struck by Lightning

By

Luna Priestess

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

_10 years later…_

"Sere! Sere! Nous devons nous dépêcher! Le train part en 10 minutes, mon petit. Vous tout avez? Les hiboux, le tronc, étiquètent?" Dominique looked disapprovingly at her mon petit, knowing how her daughter tended to take her time getting places. The golden haired mother tapped her foot impatiently, her bilingual dialect unnerving her husband, who could not quite understand why she was reverting back to old habits.

She was a French born mythical creature. Bright blue eyes flashed with irritation as a hint of feathers begin to thread through her silvery-gold blonde locks to reveal untamed power beneath the human mask. Her kind were not known for their patience, neither their mothering talents. Dominique was no exception to this rule.

Brilliant green eyes met her mother's gaze from across the station at Platform 7, little feet rushing to catch up with her family while pushing a trolley with trunk, owls, and a sleek cat carrier on top. It was not her goal to face her mother's wrath on this momentous day, especially with her mother starting to go all harpy on her. Dominique in an irritated state made for a very dangerous situation for herself and her family.

Black waves bounced with every movement, an excited expression on the newly registered 1st year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She only hoped that her experiences lived up to her expectations from Carlisle's stories of the castle.

A loud hissing could be heard coming from the carrier, a very angry feline occupant protesting such rough treatment, not liking the constant jostling from the eleven year old witch's gaits. Serena rolled her eyes at the protest, knowing the cat had been hanging out with her sister for far too long if it was developing such habits. Vain little thing the feline was turning out to be.

Finally, Serena reached her family, waiting not so patiently between Platforms 9 and 10. Avoiding her mother's annoyed stare and the concerned eyes of her father, she turned towards her brothers. The twins, as she liked to call them, were as different as they were alike. Both with the darker blue eyes of their father and luxurious silvery-golden blonde waves of their mother made them quite popular with the girls at Hogwarts.

Carlisle, a 5th year student, with top marks and a talent for any kind of spellwork and Quidditch, and Philander, Phil for short, another 5th year student, with a talent for mischief and potions, the Jumeaux as her mother nicknamed them,; smirked knowingly at her thoughtful face. Carlisle let his hair fall in front of his face, his eyes hidden as he watched his youngest sister. "Have a fun trip, Rena?"

"Of all the nerve…" She mumbles to herself, glaring at them with contempt for not helping her with her luggage and Ella's. A giggle from her sister causes her to redirect the glare at the golden-haired witch to her left, knowing it was Ella's fault that she was in this situation in the first place. The splitting image of their mother, Dominique, Ella was as popular with the boys as the twins were with the girls. Too bad she wasn't as kind as she was beautiful.

Ella, a 3rd year student, entering her second year at Hogwarts, with a talent for animal care and herbology; smiled smugly at her younger sister. Flipping her hair over her shoulder arrogantly, she turns her head to the side, bright blue eyes still on her raven haired sister. "Oh Rena darling, you know I am too frail to help. Thank you sooo much for bringing Selene to me. She must ve missing her mummy terribly." She reaches for the sleek cat carrier, easily slinging it over her shoulder without angering the feline further.

Her tone was sincere, although Serena knew better what lay behind her sister's thicker French accent. Spending the last four summers in France with their mother, they had all developed a gift from Dominique's homeland. Ella's new gift was a French accent, like their mother.

Ella was a vain thing, caring more for her looks then helping others. Serena loved her sister but sometimes, well, that love was put to the test with a vengeance.

Sighing tiredly, Serena looked towards her mother and father. "Mère, Père, how do we get onto the platform?" She felt silly asking such a question, knowing her parents had done this many times before with her siblings. It was better to ask now anyways before the stares the owls were getting got worse. She didn't want to think about what the conductors would say to the sight of a couple of owls and a cat with a bunch of teenagers in the middle of the train platform.

Edmund smiled at his little starlight, knowing he had to finally let her discover herself away from her parents' protection. He didn't like to think that his little girl was growing up, joining her siblings at Hogwarts and walking the halls as he once did. He was most afraid that she would find out the secrets of her past.

Besides her strange gifts they had discovered over the years and his wife's wonderful rearing methods, Serena was unpredictable with her feelings and had to learn how to keep a tight reign on them. Edmund couldn't help be worried about his little girl. Sighing, he knew now was not the time for reminiscing.

Nodding to the rest of his family, he turned to the twins first. "Carlisle, Philander, you boys go first. Show your sister how it is done." He motions for his wife and daughters to back up, opening access to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

The twins nodded, pushing their trolleys a ways away from the wall, before turning them around to face the path their family created for them. Carlisle risks a quick glance at Phil, waiting for acknowledgement to his unspoken question. _Running start, Phil? Give our sister a show?_

Phil smirks and barely nods his head before beginning the countdown.

…_1… _

Carlisle shifts his feet back, bracing his hands against the trolley handle.

…_2… _

Tightening his grip on the handle, Phil sneaks a peak at Carlisle, realizing he is mimicking every one of his movements.

…_3! Go!_

Pushing off with their back feet, the two charge their trolleys toward the wall, keeping their eyes fixed on the space in front of them. Hastening their speed past their parents and wide eyed sister, the twins refuse to slow their pace as they reach the wall and simply vanish.

Serena stared in shock at this development, looking quickly at her father to make sure she wasn't imagining this. She knew of the existence of magic and saw it at times yet her family lived basically as muggles in their home.

Her mother wasn't a witch, so everything had to be done by hand, and her father worked at the ministry, not possessing any interest to perform any additional magic at home. Her siblings were not allowed to practice any spells during the summer breaks, so she never got to see real spellwork. She didn't count the magic their house elf, Bisou, used.

Edmund smiles reassuringly down at her, urging her with a push forward to go through the gateway next. He knew she was nervous but Serena had to do this on her own. She was a big girl now and had to get used to being around magic like her siblings had.

Taking a deep breath and backing up a little for a running start, she pushes forward at a sprint. Closing her eyes as she approaches the wall, Serena feels the oddest tingling sensation instead of the normal pain she would associate with hitting something hard.

A loud whistle causes her eyes to open as the sight of **Platform 9 and ¾ **fills her vision. She had made it through. The Hogwarts Express loomed in front of her with quite a few families still saying goodbye to each other. Serena couldn't believe her eyes and started to feel the excitement of before creep up on her again.

The smile that was spreading across her face faded away as she caught sight of a small pale blonde haired boy a little ways from her. Spotting her brothers a few feet in front of her, she pushed her trolley over to where they were, and quickly hid behind Carlisle. She didn't want him to see her. If Malfoy saw her, she knew that the admiring glances and annoyingly snobbish smirk he sports would follow her the entire way to Hogwarts.

Carlisle turned his head, a look of concern on his handsome face. "Rena? What are you doing?"

Lifting her hand to point in Malfoy's general direction, Serena managed to stay behind her brother as she answered his question.

His gaze followed his sister's finger to the young face of one Draco Malfoy, Serena's certified stalker. He sighed, knowing that boy would do anything to get his sister's attention. Just because their fathers were school friends in Slytherin, didn't mean their children would be buddies as well.

The annoying little git got on his nerves over the years, always following his sister around whenever their parents got together. It didn't help Malfoy's mother was jealous of their mother for her beauty.

Phil followed his brother's gaze and chuckled knowingly; turning to look at his sister with only what could be pity in his eyes. Deciding to make light of the situation, he nudges Carlisle and nods his head towards Serena. "Hiding from your boyfriend, Rena? He can't help that he fell under your spell just like every other guy."

Serena glares at her brother fiercely, poking him hard in his ribs in annoyance. "Oh shut it, Phil. How would you like a guy to follow you around like a lost little puppy in love?" She smirks at his shocked face, knowing she won this argument. Before he can reply, their father's voice interrupts their little debate.

"Now children, enough of this fighting. The train leaves in five minutes. Everyone have their stuff?" He fixes his gaze on the twins, noticing they both have their trunks and owl in front of them. Chuckling at their embarrassed expressions, he smiles at his sons proudly. "Philander, Carlisle, off with you. I will see you both during the winter holidays. Now say goodbye to your mother."

The twins having no other choice but to leave, nodded respectively towards their Father, before heading over to say goodbye to Dominique. They knew their father had some parting words for Serena before she left for her first year at Hogwarts.

Ella nodded towards her father, giving a brief hug, before following after her brothers, leaving Serena and Edmund alone.

Serena looks up at her father uncertainly, wondering what he was going to tell her before she got on the train. Numerous possibilities ran through her head as she tried to figure out what he wanted. Shaking her head after feeling the beginning of one of her headaches, she licks her lips before asking. "Père?"

Edmund smiles down at his youngest daughter and ruffles her hair, chuckling at her annoyed expression of having her hair mused. Squatting down so that his height is even with hers, Edmund takes his daughter's hands in his and smiles softly. "Serena, I want you to remember, whatever happens, your mother and I love you always. There are things at Hogwarts that might seem important but you must remember, nothing is as it seems."

Serena looked questionably at her father, not quite understanding why he was telling her this. Before she can reply, he pulls her into a tight hug and whispers softly into her ear. "Take care, my little starlight. Remember, what I told you." After speaking, he releases Serena and stands hastily, knowing she had to get on the train with only two minutes left of boarding. Pushing her towards Dominique, he lets go of his starlight for the final time before she heads off to Hogwarts.

Dominique looks down at her mon petit, pulling her tightly against her and strokes her tangled waves. Smiling sadly down at her youngest daughter, her bright blue eyes fill with tears, forgetting the previous irritation at the young girl. "Je vous aime, mon petit. Etre bon et ne pas obtenir dans trop l'ennui. Vos frères vous regarderont pour moi. Je souhaite que vous étiez allé à Beauxbatons, comme votre soeur. Avoir un bon an. Vous voir pendant les vacances!"

Serena blushed at her mother's words, knowing how much Dominique wished she followed Ella's footsteps. Knowing she would always be the black sheep of the family, literally, she returned her mother's hug and spoke softly in French. "Je vous aime, Mère."

Smiling happily at both her parents and noticing her father had gotten her trunk on the train, she waved enthusiastically at them both. "Bye bye." Taking the owl cage from her father, she turned and ran up the stairs of the train, still waving at her parents.

The train did a final whistle before Serena was ushered inside by the Conductor. Taking a deep breath and holding her head high, she passed a number of compartments and narrowly avoided walked into two 4th years before catching sight of Malfoy in the next compartment.

Hiding her hair behind her dark locks, she hurries past the compartment and runs into the next one, without even looking to see who is inside. Raising her eyes to meet the occupants, her green eyes widen in surprise as two identical smiling face study her curiously behind freckled cheeks and red hair.

"Hello little lady. Fred and George Weasley, at your service."


	4. The Weasley Twins

Struck by Lightning

By

Luna Priestess

**Chapter 2: The Weasley Twins**

Not quite knowing how to respond to seeing the red haired version of her brothers staring back at her, Serena decided she might as well introduce herself. Quickly grasping iron control of her emotions, she smiled easily, her eyes almost sparkling.

"Hello." She gave a little curtsey like her grandmother taught her. "Serena LeClaire. It is very nice to meet you." She smirked inwardly as their jaws dropped and the air in the room felt thick all of a sudden. _Mission complete!_

It was her version of the _"Dazzle" _as her brothers nicknamed it. Her mother and sister had a specific effect on men that made them irresistible, similar to her type of "_Dazzle"_, except much more powerful. It was apparently due to a byproduct found in their blood, almost like a magic spell that seduced any man that came within their sights.

She wasn't envious of this effect; quite the opposite. She couldn't imagine living like that; being seemingly irresistible to any man she came across. Shaking her head and redirecting her attention from the inner monologue to the still shell shocked boys in front of her; Serena couldn't help but wonder if she might be developing this ability as well.

Giggling at their expressions, she set her owl cage on the empty end of the seat to her left, the noise snapping the Weasley twins out of their stupor. Serena smiled softly in their direction, knowing it could take up to a minute to come back from one of the _"Dazzle" _attacks_._

He shook his head, trying to remember what just happened and noticed the giggling girl in front of him and Fred. George nudged his brother, making the boy fall over and hit his head on the window. His brother's half-dazed/half-pain filled expression made him laugh at how ridiculous Fred looked at this moment.

Refocusing his gaze on the girl in front of them, George smiled at her, impressed by her magical effect on his brother and himself. Clearing his throat rather loudly, he chuckled at his brother's irritated glare out of the corner of his eye. "Serena, are you Carlisle's little sister?"

Serena nodded her head, hands stretched out behind her back, the fingers clasped together. "Yeah, Carlisle, Phil, and Ella are my siblings. You probably only know Carlisle, who is in Gryffindor. Phil is in Slytherin and Ella, Ravenclaw." She unclasped her hands, fingers reaching up to twirl with strands of her black hair.

Fred, who had finally regained a clear head, looked a little shocked at this announcement. "Wait, one of your brothers is in Slytherin?" His tone suggested great distaste at the idea that the girl in front of them could be related to a Slytherin.

She blushed at his tone and nodded her head again, feeling very like a pigeon at the moment. "Well, yeah. Phil is in Slytherin. So was my Père, along with his best friend, Lucius Malfoy. Not all Slytherins are that bad."

She felt weird defending her family against this age old assumption. Her father didn't follow He Who Must Not Be Named, although Lucius did claim he was under the control of the Imperius Curse at the time. Maybe there was more to this age old assumption then she knew about.

Feeling the beginning signs of one of her headaches, Serena collapsed into the seat to her left. Her hands massaged her temples, trying to alleviate the growing pressure in her head. Why did these headaches always have to happen whenever she mentioned anything to do with the dark arts? Was she somehow cursed as a child and wasn't told?

Too many questions were arising for her liking, making her fear that she might not have been told the complete truth about her _condition_. St. Mungo's Hospital's doctors couldn't come up with any explanation for what they termed 'cluster headaches', which was a kind way of saying magically cursed headaches.

Sighing at the numerous thoughts still running through her head, Serena barely managed to hear the Weasley twins' response to her statement. Their tone suggested outrage while the words spoken indicated a deeper hate that was bred into them for the Malfoy family. Was there something that she didn't comprehend about the family she had known all her life?

George couldn't believe what this girl, this Serena, had told them about her family. "Your family is friends with the Malfoys? How can your parents even tolerate being around that lying muggle-hating dark wizard and his git for a son? Your dad was school friends with Lucius? Are you going to try to be in Slytherin just like your _**dear old dad**_?" Fred sneered at George's words, not wanting to associate with this _Slytherin_ girl anymore.

Serena hung her head, knowing that people always automatically assumed that she wanted to follow her family's tradition of being in Slytherin. She could care less about their comments about the Malfoys but to insult her father was going too far.

Her eyes blazing with anger, Serena stood up and poked the sitting George in the chest threatenly, her glare penetrating his every being. Her small frame barely made it up to his shoulders but she didn't care. "How…How dare you?" She poked him again, more forcibly this time, while watching a cautious look come across his face.

"I really don't care what you say about the Malfoys. Lucius creeps me out, his wife is a vain little bitch, and Draco is the most annoyingly stupid clingy git I have ever met. Don't you dare assume anything about me or my family, you pompous jerks." Serena turns her glare on Fred now, knowing he had a hand in her rage as well.

"So what if my Père was in Slytherin and my brother Phil is too. Phil would never go anywhere near the Dark Arts and no one in my family is a dark wizard or has ever been associated with any Death Eater. You seem to forget that my other brother Carlisle is in Gryffindor and my sister Ella in Ravenclaw. Everyone in my family is a good person, maybe a bit arrogant, but none of them would ever hurt another person." She trained her glare on both of them, making sure Fred and George got the full extent of it.

"You should learn to get to know someone before you judge." Serena threw her hands up in the air and backed away, not even knowing why she is angry anymore. Shaking her head, she looked tiredly at the two. "Why am I even explaining myself to you? I don't know where I am going to be sorted but I hope to god, I am not in the same house as you!" With a huff, she turns and grabs the owl cage, hearing loud hoots of protest at the rough treatment, and goes to exit the compartment.

George rushes forward to grab her arm, not wanting Serena to leave due to his own idiotic comments. "Please wait, Serena. I'm sorry." His tone is pleading, almost desperate in his desire to apologize.

Fred walks up beside his brother, placing his arm on the now frozen first year. "I'm sorry too, Serena. I had no right to judge your family like that." He ran his hand through his hair, looking frustrated and not able to freely express his opinions as his brother does. "I'm an idiot, a stupid git that puts his foot in his mouth constantly. Please don't leave." He looks pleadingly in her direction, hoping it's not too late.

Serena starts to shake, the pressure in her head increasing from her headache. Shaking her head, she turns to look at the two boys. Tears streak her face from emotional exhaustion and the increasing pain of her headache. She grabs her head, starting to whimper from the ongoing pressure that won't go away.

She reaches out towards the twins as her vision becomes blurry. Lightheaded and weakened physically from the pain, she collapses, releasing the cage from her hand.

George and Fred both grab her, not knowing what is happening to the young girl they had just met. As an afterthought, Fred manages to grab the owl cage before it hits the ground. Was she ill? Did they do something to her? Thankfully, they were familiar with girls due to their younger sister, Ginny.

Slowly helping Serena over to the seat across from them, they gently lay her down as Fred gently places the owl cage on the ground. The owls hoot thankfully with this small act, not appreciating being dropped already by their mistress.

George looks at Fred, not quite knowing where to begin. Placing his hand on Serena's forehead, he whispers softly. "Serena? Are you okay?" He waits patiently for a reply.

Barely conscious at the moment, Serena lets herself close her eyes and count backwards from 100, trying her best to reach the meditative state doctors have shown her helps release the pain from her body. _100, 99, 98, 97…_

Fred looks worriedly at the girl, getting anxious at not hearing any response from her.

…_68…_

George allows himself to kneel in front of her, wondering if she even heard his plea. "Serena?"

…_42, 41…_

Fred glances at his brother, wondering why the girl had gone silent. Was she dead? Did they just kill a first year?

…_25…_

"Is she dead, George?" Fred asks hesitantly. George shakes his head, smiling tiredly at his brother. "She still has a heartbeat, Fred. She might be just tired."

…_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _Serena slowly opens her eyes, the light irritating her. She closes them, putting her hand in front of it, focusing on the red haired, freckled face in front of her. "George?" Her voice is hoarse, almost too faint to hear.

George leans forward, nodding. "Are you ok, Serena? You gave us quite a scare." He smiles thankfully, happy that she seems to be alright. Why did he care about this girl already? They had just met.

Serena nods her head slowly, trying to sit up. She feels George help her into a sitting position, Fred hovering over his shoulder like a mother hen. She smiles weakly at this, wondering how they can go from friends to enemies to saviors in a matter of minutes.

"I'm fine, guys. Really, this happens all the time." She chuckles quietly, doing the faintest wave of her hand. "I'm covered in bruises everywhere due to falling frequently."

Fred nods his head, still worried that she might have broken something. There wasn't a magical healer on the train, so they were on their own till they arrived at Hogwarts. Finally realizing what she said, he looks at her questionably. "What do you mean?"

She sighs, feeling stronger already and reaches into her jean pocket, pulling out the magical chocolate her father made she was well supplied with. Taking a small bit, energy floods her system and strengthening her quickly. Serena looks up at the twins, feeling stronger for the first time in hours. "I tend to trip a lot and get umm cluster headaches. They tend to weaken me if they persist and I will sometimes collapse. Luckily, Carlisle or Phil will catch me before I hit the ground. I guess I'm lucky that you guys caught me, huh?"

The twins nod at this, happy to see that the first year known as Serena was feeling better.

Serena smiles at them and notices that the owls are alright, thankful she didn't hurt them when she collapsed. Focusing her attention on the twins again, she realizes she never did say she forgave them for early. "Umm, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I got a little carried away. I accept your apologies by the way."

The Weasley twins smile for the time since she fell, glad that Serena forgave them for their stupidity. "It's alright, Serena." George replies, smiling at the girl. "We were the idiots who accused your family for being dark wizards. Any mention of the Malfoys get us in such a rage and we can't stand the family."

Serena nods, beckoning them to sit down instead of continuing to hover over her. She felt awkward being the only once sitting. "Please sit down guys. I understand, I guess. Heck, I don't even like the Malfoys, especially Draco." She giggles at their shocked expressions.

"Aren't your parents best friends with them?" Fred asks, wondering if he missed something.

She shakes her head, smiling at their confusion. "Mère hates them too. Père on the other hand is blinded by his friendship with Lucius. He believes the Malfoys can do no wrong. I believe it has something to do with the pureblood state of mind my grandparents bred into him." She shrugs, sighing at the thought of her father being naïve.

George nods, trying to process this new information. He looks at Serena, wondering if he should ask such a silly question. Fred seems to guess what he wants to ask and gives the faintest of nods. "Are we friends now, Serena?"

Serena looks shocked at his question, a puzzled expression coming over her face. She licks her lips and then smiles, nodding her head. "Yes, we are."

The tension in the air from earlier lifted and the trio spent the rest of the train ride learning about each other's families. The boys were surprised that Serena's family was as large as theirs, something they both had in common.

The topics ranged from childhood stories to the craziest prank they had ever played on a family member. Fred was in the middle of his story about Ron and a gnome when Serena realized that Ron must be the same age she was.

"Fred, George, didn't you say Ron was entering Hogwarts this year?" She looks at them excitedly, hoping her assumption was right.

George nods, chuckling. "Yeah, Ronniekins is entering his first year at Hogwarts. He should be on the train right now."

Fred catches on to what Serena is implying and laughs. "You want to meet Ron? Hope you will have a friend when you walk into Hogwarts instead of walking up the stairs alone?" He watches Serena for a reaction.

Serena blushes, wondering how they could read her so easily already. "Umm…yeah." She mutters quietly, too embarrassed to say more. Were her intentions that noticeable?

George meets Fred's gaze and they smile. He turns towards Serena. "Go on. Go find him and tell him Fred and George sent you. That should quiet any of his questions."

She jumps up, hugs the both of them and smiling brilliantly. "Thank you! Thank you!" She grabs the owl cage, hearing a protest from the now sleepy owls, and heads towards the door. Stopping, she looks back at the Weasley twins. "I will see you both at Hogwarts. Hopefully, we will be in the same house." At that, she opens the door and rushes down the hallway, leaving behind two smiling third years.

"You know Ron is going to kill us?"

Fred's laughter fills the compartment for the remainder of the ride.

A/N: Well I hope you like it. This one took me quite a bit of time, wanting to portray the Weasley Twins accurately. Hopefully, they aren't too out of character.


	5. Neville Longbottom

Struck by Lightning

By

Luna Priestess

**Chapter 3: Neville Longbottom**

"Oh damn! Where did he go?" Serena looks around quickly for her last Ron hopeful, her pace quickening with each second. She bits her lower lip as her steps hasten, failing to notice the numerous compartments she kept passing on her ongoing search for the younger Weasley brother. She had yet to catch sight of the boy she had never met. However, she did meet and question a few Ron hopefuls along the way that ended up being duds.

It was at this moment that her little dilemma decided to enlighten her. "I forgot to ask them what Ron looks like…" Shaking her head, her steps slow to a halt, the current Ron hopeful disappearing from her thoughts. Only she would be stupid enough to runaway in an excited haste in order to look for an individual that she had never met. It didn't help she didn't know what he looked like.

Upon this realization, the last thing she wanted to do was head back to Fred and George's compartment and asks them for their help. She embarrassed herself enough for the day. "Let's not forget the fainting spell…" She mutters to herself, knowing that it was a miracle that the twins still talked to her afterwards. So many kids her age avoided her for such odd behavior, thinking she belonged in the loony bin.

Serena sighs, not wanting to let her thoughts go too far in that direction, and leans against the wall across from a compartment full of first years. _What should I do?_ She refused to go back to ask for help from Fred and George. _That is so not an option._ She could continue on her fruitless search and hope to find Ronald Weasley before the train reaches Hogwarts. _That would be like finding a needle in a haystack_. Or she could find a nice and quiet compartment to relax in until the Hogwarts Express reached its destination and then hope the two of them were in the same House.

Mulling it over a bit, Serena decides that her fruitless search is not worth the effort at this moment and her earlier enthusiasm recedes to resigned defeat. Her only real option was to wait it out and hope that they were in the same house. _Great idea, Serena! You haven't even met the boy yet and are already hoping to be in the same house. You are so loosing it!_

Serena shakes her head, resting it against the cool wood. She really wished Carlisle was here right now. He would know what to do and how to silence the voices in her head. _Great, now I'm talking to myself… _Her hands cover her face, trying to suppress the urge to scream in frustration. Why did things have to become complicated on her first day?

Serena drops her hands and redirects her gaze to her left, realizing that the once populated corridor was deserted. _I guess I should get a move on…_Tightening her grip on the owl cage in her hand and righting herself into a standing position; she sets off at a leisurely pace. With each step, she realizes that every one of the compartments she passes is full. Hoping that there are less crowded ones at the end of the train car, she quickens her pace into an almost flat out run.

She must have not been paying attention to where she was going because one moment she is running, the next, sprawling out on the floor in a daze. Shaking her head and trying to wrap her mind around what just happened, she hears the urgent apologies of a young boy.

Serena looks up to focus on a teary-eyed boy holding a rather ugly toad, mumbling apologies at her. His head is bowed, legs shaking for fear or embarrassment. She wasn't quite sure. Her attention turned to his words, finally reaching her ears, a jumbled mess of whimpers and incoherent syllables.

"…so sorry…not look…didn't mean to…" The young boy looked like he was about ready to cry. A whimper escapes his lips, the toad he is clutching to his chest protesting to the sound with a loud croak. It fights against his hold, trying to escape from the boy's trembling grip.

Serena clears her throat, trying to gain the boy's attention. It doesn't work, only makes the boy drop the toad and whimper more. She sighs, gathering her legs underneath her. Knowing that it would be impossible to gain the boy's interest in such a distressed state, she redirects her attention from the trembling boy to the owl cage.

Both owls look at her haughtily, not liking her for the continuous rough treatment they have received throughout the day. Serena smiled apologetically down at them, knowing they deserved a long rest and lots of owl treats when they reached Hogwarts tonight. "Sorry guys…" She whispers, hoping the soft tone will soothe any ruffled feathers between them.

The sudden cry of "Trevor!" makes Serena look up and redirect her gaze in the boy's direction. The toad the boy had just dropped was hopping down the hall, trying desperately to escape from its master. She watches as the boy dives to catch the hopping toad, only to crash into the wall, and the toad, or Trevor as the boy called him, veer to the right and disappear though an open doorway.

"That is one lucky toad…" She mumbles, realizing that the boy was now clutching his head and full out bawling and whimpering. Was he serious? What kind of prat dives into a wall to catch a toad? This boy was either very accident prone or didn't always think his decisions through. Serena was hoping the later.

Serena slowly stands, making sure not to jostle the owl cage unnecessarily. She brushes her clothes off, frowning at the visible stains now present on her jeans. Sighing in defeat, she walks cautiously over to the now quietly whimpering boy. She reaches his crumpled form, wondering what she should do. "Are you ok?" She tries to sound concerned, although it comes out in a clipped tone.

A whimper is her response. Serena squats down besides the trembling a boy and places a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Please tell me you didn't do this on purpose…" Her voice trails off, hoping that her earlier assumption was correct about this disturbed eleven year old boy in front of her. She really wasn't up to dealing with a crazy person at the moment.

The boy looks up at her, tears trailing down his cheeks and a soft whimper escaping his lips. Sudden awareness of where he is and what he is doing seemed to hit him as his eyes focus in on Serena. Wiping his cheeks roughly with the sleeve of his shirt, a sniffle is heard as he sits cross-legged, still staring at her.

This unnerved her, making Serena quickly squash the urge to back up. Was this boy for real? She didn't quite know what to make of the strange specimen in front of her. Maybe she should make a run for it?

"My na-na-name is Neville…Ne-neville Longbottom…" His words come out as a high pitched squeak, a sound that should never be heard coming from a human. His hands are fiddling with his robes, his gaze watching her every moment for a response. It was almost as if he was waiting to be reprimanded for his earlier behavior. Did this happen often?

Serena smiled down at the boy, realizing immediately where she had heard that name before. Her father had mentioned the Longbottoms several times, declaring them to be heroes to the magic community and built of a character of impeccable fiber. She knew very little of their past, although her father hinted that dark wizards were responsible for their tragic state. He had briefly mentioned St. Mungo's Hospital at the time.

Shaking her head to clear away such thoughts, Serena reaches out her hand to grasp Neville's, feeling guilty of thinking about the poor boy in such a mean way. She lets her smile widen, her eyes trying to display how bad she was feeling at the moment. "Serena, Serena LeClaire. Very nice to meet you Neville." Her tone is genuine, displaying her true nature behind the guilty smile.

Neville's face forms a nervous smile, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Sorry about my earlier behavior, Serena." His flush becomes an even darker shade of red, eyes now hidden by his hair. The embarrassment of his earlier behavior makes him feel bashful around this pretty girl in front of him. Was she just being nice out of pity?

Serena giggles at his actions, wondering what could have happened to Neville to make him act in such a way. After righting herself, she grabs Neville by the shoulder and steadies him as he stands. She then brushes her hand on her jeans, sighing. Now what to do about the toad? She wasn't looking forward to chasing after the slimy thing.

"Neville, what do you want to do about Trevor?" Her voice is soft, trying not to hint on how anxious she was feeling at the moment. Would he be able to guess? Her brothers always told her that she was like an open book. _I don't know why these things always happen to me!_

Neville fidgets with his robes still, contemplating on her question. He smiles shyly at Serena, his voice quivering. "If you see Tre-e-vor, can you tell me? I don't want to bother yo-ou anymore."

Serena flushes at his words, nodding her head in agreement. Tightening her grip on the owl cage in her hand, she smiles kindly at him. "I will, Neville." She goes to turn into the open doorway, pausing as she passes Neville.

She turns to look at him and winks. "And you aren't a bother Neville. I am happy to help." Brilliant green eyes glint with mischief as she turns and walks through the open doorway, leaving a frozen Neville behind her.

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. Thought I might introduce old Neville into this, since he will be an important part of future chapters, and now we know how he first lost Trevor.

Merry Christmas everybody!


	6. The Illustrious Toad Known as Trevor

Struck by Lightning

By

Luna Priestess

**Chapter 4: The Illustrious Toad Known as Trevor**

The hunt for the illustrious toad known as Trevor had begun. Stalking past numerous compartments and wide-eyed first years, the huntress checked every crevice she could see for her prey. However, no matter how determined she was to find the toad, it was a wasted effort. She could search behind every bench, inside every compartment, and through every car; Serena knew she would never find the blasted toad unless he wanted to be found. At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

The bloody amphibian could be anywhere on the train and Serena had not a clue where to actually start her search. _Why did I willingly participate in this impossible task? _Each new compartment yielded no toad, much to her growing frustration. Where could the blasted thing be? _I hate toads! _Her inner tantrum caused her to shake her head, knowing she had only herself to blame for her current predicament.

Her eyes darted to a nearby corner, hoping that the toad would be within easy sight and her search would be over. Luck was not with her as the hallway bore no toad or evidence that the slimy thing had ever been there. Serena let out a sigh, letting herself lean against the far wall lined with windows, trying to suppress the urge to scream. She rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the budding headache that threatened to consume her. _Can this day get any worse?_

There was no point continuing the tedious hunt for the toad known as Trevor. She felt bad for giving up this early, knowing Neville will be heartbroken that she hadn't found his beloved pet. Despite her earlier determination, Serena knew that her lack of motivation would hinder her in the task of finding Trevor_. It doesn't help that I refuse to touch the slimy thing._ Shaking her head in defeat, Serena pushed herself away from the wall with one hand, grasping the handle of her owl cage tightly in her other, knowing she should change into her uniform soon. _The train must be almost there._

A flicker of light caught her peripheral vision, dancing out of the corner of her eye. Serena redirected her gaze down the empty hallway, trying to determine where the light flickers were coming from. She found her answer at the last compartment in the hallway. The end compartment door laid slightly ajar, a sliver of sunlight reflecting through the gap into the hallway. _I wonder…._

The possibility of Trevor squeezing through the small opening was astronomically small. However, the chance the blasted toad was hiding in that compartment was still there. _Might as well try... _Serena slowly tiptoed down the hall, her footsteps softened by the carpeting in the hallway. The owl cage banged against the back of her leg with each step, causing her to wince with the knowledge that a bruise was forming from the constant hits. _When I find that slimy toad, I am so hexing him!_

A sigh of relief escaped her lips, noticing she finally reached the ajar door. The opening was larger than she thought, though still too small for a toad to squeeze through unnoticed. The slight chance Trevor was in there dwindled, leading Serena to assume the stupid amphibian was not in the compartment and this entire trek was a waste of time. _That toad is dead meat when I find him! _Turning to leave, Serena caught the tail end of a boy's laughter coming from the opening followed by an almost girly shriek.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Serena quietly maneuvered next to the door, peeking into the compartment with her body pressed against the panels next to it in a crouching position. Her brilliant green eyes sought out the source of the laughter, spotting two boys sitting across from each other next to the window. They appeared to be deep in conversation, completely oblivious to the world around them.

It was the darker haired boy that drew her attention at first. His glasses kept slipping down his nose as he leaned forward, his hands moving animatedly while conversing with the red haired boy. The topic of conversation seemed to be Quidditch, a subject she had to admit unwillingly intimate familiarity with. Carlisle and Phil could go on about the sport for hours after watching a match, criticizing every detail down to the make and model of each player's broom. Serena would often sit quietly, listening to the arguments with discrete interest, adding an opinion occasionally that would be dually noted by both boys.

The red haired boy pointed to a drawing on the window, a crude depiction of a Quidditch field that would be barely recognizable to a devoted fan. Shaking her head, Serena giggled at the dark haired boy's puzzled complexion, which only grew worse as the red haired boy continued on his rant about the goal posts and most common strategies. _He must be muggleborn if he doesn't know what Quidditch is. _Every wizarding family knew about the sport to varying degrees, depending on the interest of the parents or siblings. Her own family consisted of very avid fans among the men, with the girls showing vague to slight interest in the sport, much to her father's and brothers' distaste.

Pitying the poor boy, Serena decided it was about time to make her presence known. Slowly standing, Serena brushed off her wrinkled clothing and touched her hair to make sure it was still held in place. _And here we go again… _She took a deep breath, forcing her frantic heartbeat to slow as she gathered her wits about her. As she calmed herself down, Serena couldn't stop the inkling that she knew the red haired boy from somewhere. _He seems so familiar…_

Just as her hand touched the handle of the door to open it, her brain pushed the images of Fred and George to the forefront of her mind. _That's it! _She could have kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. _That's Ron, Fred and George's brother. Wow, why didn't I notice the similarity between the three of them? _

It was at this moment that she noticed movement under the red haired boy's feet. Two bulging eyes stared at her, almost obnoxious in their intensity. Annoyance rose within her, causing her grip on the owl cage to loosen. _You have got to be kidding me… _Her eyes narrowed in the direction of the unfortunate toad in hiding, her hand grasping the wand within it tightly.

The sound of the cage hitting the carpet with the answering shrieks from the owls within drew the boys' attention towards the door of their compartment. They could only stare shocked at the angry young witch glaring in the red head's direction with her wand aimed at him.

"Accio Trevor!"

The red haired boy nearly fainted when he saw a very ugly toad come out flying between his feet. He could only watch as the unfortunate creature was caught by the young witch, who seemed to glower down at the small thing. He didn't understand what was going on at all.

Serena caught the flying toad easily, glaring at her prize to her hunt. A frightened croak was emitted from the toad as her grip tightened around it, making sure there would be no way for the thing to escape. Now how to find Neville? She wanted to get rid of the slimy thing as fast as possible now that she had caught it.

Feeling eyes on her, she looks up to realize the occupants of the compartment are staring at her. A blush stains Serena's cheeks dark red, her embarrassment at the situation not eluding her. _Why did I have to meet Ron this way…_

A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to update. My studies got more in the way then I thought. I am already in the process of writing the next chapter, so the next update will not be so far in between.

For those that are confused with parts of the plot, this has been done on purpose. It will be explained in the next few chapters with more background story and information. This story is written in a certain style that makes the reader keep guessing what is going to happen next and with plot holes on purpose. An author never reveals all their cards in the first few chapters! Happy reading!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

I will be shutting the polls in 2 weeks. Please let me know which Harry Potter story you want updated first. I am sorry for the long delay in both. Its nearing finals week, so I have been studying quite a bit plus I have been working on the other story I am writing, Nightlock. Please vote on which story you want updated. Thanks!


End file.
